Death And Strawberry
by Minami Tsubaki
Summary: Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku, kesal. Tanpa kuketahui Ichigo beringsut menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipiku. Hangat.   #Kumpulan oneshoot berdasarkan pairing di Bleach. RnR minna?


**Disclaimer : Bleach** © **Tite Kubo**, jangan pernah berharap Bleach akan menjadi milik saya readers. Jangan!

**Warning : **Kemungkinan **OOC, Typo(s), gaje, **ada kata-kata atau kalimat Toushirou, Aizen dan Rukia yang saya pakai and **don't like don't readlah**.

.

.

* * *

**Death And Strawberry**

"_Kapan hari ulang tahunmu?"_

"_Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin. Untuk apa kamu menanyakannya? Lagipula itu tidak penting."_

"_Hei, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Tidak salahkan aku mengetahuinya."_

"_Bagiku yang berasal dari Rukongai, ulang tahun seperti hal yang tidak ada artinya. Aku pun tidak mempercayai sepenuhnya kalau hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunku."_

"_Benar atau salah itu bukan masalah. Hanya dengan mengetahuinya saja menurutku itu sudah merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri."_

"…_mungkin kamu benar."_

"_Kalau begitu, kapan tepatnya?"_

"_Itu…"

* * *

_

Entah mengapa aku kembali teringat percakapanku dengan Ichigo belum lama ini. Waktu itu Ichigo menanyakan perihal hari ulang tahunku. Hmp, konyol. Padahal aku sudah berusaha mengelak tapi dia tetap saja memaksa ingin tahu. Benar-benar tidak penting. Kurasa karena udara malam yang dingin membuat pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana.

"Ukh.. ke mana perginya si kepala jeruk itu? Aku sudah bosan menunggu," makiku kesal. Sudah 20 menit lebih aku menunggu Ichigo di taman Karakura. Dia bilang ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan. Tapi dasar Ichigo bodoh, kalau memang berniat pergi denganku kenapa tidak berangkat bersama-sama dari rumah? Ini malah harus pergi secara terpisah.

_Baka_ Ichigo.

Aku sedikit menegakkan punggungku yang sedari tadi bersandar pada bangku taman. Lalu menggoyangkan kedua kakiku ke depan dan ke belakang secara bergantian. Sambil menanti kedatangan Ichigo aku kembali mengingat saat-saat aku bersama dengannya. Dimulai dari pertemuan pertamaku dengan Ichigo. Pertarungan pertamanya melawan _hollow_. Bertarung bersama. Melihat dia terluka. Berpisah darinya. Lalu perjumpaan kembali dengannya.

Setelah apa yang telah kulalui, aku bersyukur bertemu dengan Ichigo. Sekalipun karenanya aku hampir dihukum mati tapi Ichigo menyelamatkanku. Padahal akulah yang merubah takdirnya serta membuatnya terluka parah. Karena diriku Ichigo ikut terseret ke dalam pelik masalah _Soul Souciety_ dan terlibat pertarungan yang bisa saja merenggut nyawanya.

Akan tetapi Ichigo selalu menolongku juga teman-temannya bahkan para _shinigami_ yang lain. Biar sekalipun dia akan terluka.

Apapun yang kuperbuat tidak bisa membalas kebaikannya.

Sadar tidak sadar sosok Ichigo sudah mengisi rongga di hatiku. Aku tahu, tapi aku masih enggan mengakuinya. Rasa itu…

Aku melirik jam tangan mungil yang melingkar manis di pergelanggan tangan kiriku. Dua jarum hitam itu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan.

**Pluk**

Setitik seperti air dingin jatuh tepat di hidungku. Aku mengusapnya dengan jari telunjuk untuk menghilangkan air itu. Perlahan bunga-bunga es turun dari langit.

"Sudah turun salju," kataku sambil menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat ke arah langit malam tak berbintang.

Aku bisa merasakan hawa dinginnya salju menusuk-nusuk kulit tubuhku. Membuatku semakin mengeratkan _cardigan_ ungu yang kupakai. Semestinya tadi aku mengenakan jaket atau baju yang sedikit lebih tebal. Bukannya sebuah _dress_ putih tanpa lengan yang panjangnnya hingga selutut. Huh, mana kutahu akan turun salju malam ini. Aku jadi sebal sendiri.

Walaupun tadi aku memikirkan hal-hal baik tentang Ichigo tetap saja aku jengkel karena kelakuannya. Membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian menunggunya di tengah dinginnya malam.

"Ichigo… Aku tidak akan memberi ampun padamu. Kalau kamu tidak datang dalam waktu lima menit lagi awas saja," rutukku pada Ichigo seraya menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku agar menjadi hangat.

"Memangnya kamu mau melakukan apa _Midget_?"

**Deg**

"Ichigo!" seruku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kulihat pemuda berambut _orange_ itu sudah berada di samping kiriku. Ia mengenakan kaus putih polos dilapisi jaket hitam bermotif abstrak di sekitar lingkar dada. Kaki jenjangnya ditutupi celana _jeans_ hitam yang atas dan bawahnya ramping dan sepasang sepatu _kets_ putih. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, sepertinya dia sehabis berlari.

"Maaf, aku agak terlambat. Kamu sudah menunggu dari tadi ya, Rukia?" ucap Ichigo lalu menghampiriku yang sedang duduk.

Apanya yang 'agak terlambat'. Menjengkelkan. Kutendang saja betis Ichigo menggunakan kaki kananku.

"Aduh, apa yang kamu lakukan? Sakit nih _Midget_," rintih Ichigo kesakitan.

"Kamu pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu? Kamu sendiri yang bilang kita janjian bertemu di sini jam tujuh malam. Sekarang sudah lewat tiga puluh menit. Kau yang membuat janji kau juga mengingkarinya," semburku menahan marah.

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku, kesal. Tanpa kuketahui Ichigo beringsut menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipiku. Hangat.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Aku juga punya alasan kenapa datang terlambat. Kamu pasti kedinginan menungguku. Maafkan aku Rukia," sesal Ichigo dan dia menatap langsung kedua iris violetku.

Ingin segera kutepiskan kedua tangannya tapi nuraniku menolak. Sebentar saja, aku ingin tetap seperti ini.

Kini pikiran dan tindakanku tidak kompak. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya agar dia tidak melihat semburat merah di wajahku lalu mencoba mangatur perasaanku yang sudah tidak karuan. Tapi aku tahu Ichigo masih menatapku, air mukanya menampakkan penyesalan.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu terlambat? Kamu juga aneh menyuruhku untuk pergi duluan bukannya berangkat bareng dari rumah," tanyaku pada Ichigo.

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Ichigo menurunkan kedua tanganya dari wajahku lalu merogoh saku jaketnya. Ada sebersit kekecewaan di hatiku karena tindakannya barusan, yang segera kubuang jauh-jauh. Hatiku pun sudah mulai ngawur rupanya.

"Sudah kuduga kamu tidak ingat. Kamu memang terlalu cuek Rukia, setidaknya kamu harus peduli terhadap dirimu sendiri."

Apa maksudnya? Aku pun berdiri untuk melihat sesuatu yang berada di saku jaket Ichigo. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibawanya.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou_, Rukia."

Ah.

Hari ini ulang tahunku? Yang benar saja aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Dia, Ichigo mengetahuinya dan menyerahkan padaku sebuah kotak kecil berpita putih.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu hadiah apa. Pertama kalinya aku memberi hadiah untuk seorang gadis. Semoga pilihanku tidak aneh," kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang menurutku tidaklah gatal.

Aku yang masih terpana, tidak menyangka Ichigo akan menyiapkan kejutan kecil untukku mulai membuka hadiah pemberiannya.

Indahnya. Sebuah bros berbentuk bunga salju berwarna putih keperakan berkilau indah di bawah sinar rembulan. Cantik.

"Sampai detik terakhir sebelum datang ke sini, aku terus mencari hadiah yang menurutku kamu pasti menyukainya. Tapi sepertinya Chappy cuma diproduksi di _Soul Sociecty_. Akhirnya aku menjatuhkan pilihanku pada bros itu. Salju, identik dengan _zanpakutou_-mu. Apa kamu menyukainya?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, aku masih diam terus memandangi bros pemberian darinya.

"Kamu tidak menyukainya, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo kecewa.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, aku suka teramat suka malah. _Doumo Arigatou_ Ichigo, untuk semua yang kamu berikan. Tapi kenapa untuk ulang tahun dan hadiahku kamu sampai repot-repot?"

Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian meraih tanganku yang sedang mengenggam bros darinya dan menyematkannya di bajuku.

"Kamu masih ingat obrolan kita saat aku bertanya kapan hari ulang tahunmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dari jawabanmu waktu itu terlihat kamu tidak peduli dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri. Makanya aku berencana membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin kamu menganggap ulang tahunmu istimewa dan akan selalu dinanti setiap tahunnya seperti orang kebanyakan," jelas Ichigo.

"Terima kasih," cuma dua kata itu yang bisa kukatakan sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku. "Padahal aku tidak pernah memberimu apa-apa."

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah kok. Nah aku juga sudah berjanji mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Inilah sesi kedua hadiah dariku," ajak Ichigo bersemangat.

"Ya.." aku menyunggikan senyum terbaikku. Ichigo pun membalasnya ikut tersenyum.

Kulihat dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Untuk apa?

"Kemarikan tanganmu, karena turun salju jalanan pasti licin," Ichigo berhenti berbicara sejenak mungkin karena dia melihat wajah keherananku. "Genggam tanganku nanti jika kamu terpeleset aku bisa menahannya," lanjutnya.

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bersikap lembut pada seorang gadis? Terlebih ditunjukkan padaku yang notabene adalah musuh adu mulutnya. Aku mengintip wajah Ichigo dari sudut atas mataku, memastikan kalau dia tidak sedang bercanda. Yang terlihat malah wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah dan kerutan alisnya makin berkerut. Sulit menggambarkan ekspresi Ichigo saat ini.

Awalnya aku ragu menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo namun tak urung jua akhirnya aku meletakkan tanganku di atas telapak tangan Ichigo.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir hamparan salju tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatku terjatuh."

Ichigo hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataanku. Diusapnya perlahan kepalaku dan menarikku untuk mendekat ke samping tubuhnya. Genggaman tangan Ichigo begitu hangat dan lembut. Kami pun mulai berjalan beriringan. Langkahnya dia sejajarkan dengan langkah kaki kecilku.

Entah udara yang dingin atau aku terbawa suasana, yang jelas aku makin merapatkan tubuhku ke Ichigo dan menyadarkan kepalaku di lenganya. Ichigo diam saja atas tindakanku. Walau aku tidak melihat raut wajahnya jelas Ichigo sedang gugup sekarang. Bisa diketahui dari suara jantungnya yang berdegup keras terdengar di telingaku.

Tidakkah kau tahu Ichigo? Rasa cinta, rasa benci, rasa rindu, persahabatan bagi shinigami semua itu tidak diperlukan. Terlebih perasaan iri akan hal itu. Seorang shinigami harus mengedepankan misi dan peraturan. Mengesampingkan perasaan bahkan jika perlu membuangannya. Satu hal yang perlu dicamkan, pengabdian. Bertarung demi diri sendiri dan _Soul Society_. Itulah yang diajarkan pada kami—_shinigami_—di _shinou academy_.

Kau menyedihkan Kuchiki Rukia. Terjebak antara sebagai _shinigami_ dan dirimu yang sedikit demi sedikit memiliki emosi seperti manusia. Berharap kalau kau bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari teman-teman manusiamu. Bebas mencintai dan dicintai siapa pun. Sayangnya anganmu tidak pantas untuk seorang shinigami.

Tapi kali ini saja izinkan aku merasakan dirimu, hangatnya tubuhmu, hembusan nafasmu yang menggelitik dan mendengar detak jantungmu dari dekat. Lebih dekat lagi bersamamu. Hanya hari ini—hari istimewaku—biarkan perasaan yang selama ini kupendam jauh di lubuk hatiku menguar.

Kenapa garis takdir mempertemukan aku dan kamu dalam keadaan berbeda? Seandainya saja kita berasal dari dunia yang sama. Di kehidupan yang sama. Saat itu bolehkah aku mengatakan _watashi wa anata o aishite i masu_ (aku mencintaimu).

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

**After the Scene**

Author : "Gak nyangka gue **gak bisa** buat Fic romance." *depresi*

Rukia : "Buat orang yang enggak pernah pacaran kayak loe, lumayanlah. Lumayan miris."

Author : "Pst, Rukia! Bacot, ngebongkar rahasia orang lain aja."

Rukia : *cuek* "Btw, hadiah buat ultah gue mana?"

Author : *sigh* "Tuh, Fic yang di atas."

Rukia : "Gak mutu." *ngeloyor pergi*

Author : ?$#&*?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Dengan ini ada tiga story multichap yang musti saya kerjakan. Koplak, udah tahu dua fic lain masih belum tamat malah bikin fic baru. Gomen, soalnya saya pengen banget bikin fic khusus untuk ultah Rukia biarpun udah telaaaaaaaaatt sekale. Ini gara-gara Millen (kompi author) sakit dan menumpuknya tugas laknat –plak- dari para sensei. Saya juga kurang yakin sama bahasa jepangnya. Gomen. Dan untuk Byakuya maaf ya saya tak bisa membuat fic for your brithday. Otak lagi mandek bener.

(Byakuya: sapa loe!)

Oh iya fic ini oneshoot dan berahir di chap ketiga, berdasarkan pair di bleach. Hayo coba tebak dua sisanya siapa?

Terus saya mau curcol, maaf sebelumnya jika ada yang gak nyaman sama curcol saya yang asal naro di author note (bakalan panjang nih). Jujur saya masih awam dalam menulis cerita. Sungguh *lebay*. Saya mau minta saran, kritik, ataupun tips para sesepuh dan readers dalam membuat cerita. Pertama bagaimana agar cerita yang dibuat itu gak ngebosenin dari awal cerita? Contoh kasus, saya sering baca fic karya author lain baru paragraph pertama atau kedua saya udah males baca *dilempar batu kali sama author lain*. Biasanya yang ngebuat males itu versi saya :

1. terlalu banyak typo

2. gak suka pairnya

3. kata-katanya gak menarik atau gak nyambung antara paragraph satu dan yang kedua dst

4. Udah kecapean dan ngantuk

Alasan ini digunakan dengan kondisi udah meng-klik title dan sedikit membaca. Tapi ada juga fic dengan model deskripsi saja tetapi menarik bagi saya dan dibaca sampai selesai. Ada juga yang sedikit deskripsi kaya akan dialog cuma enak dibacanya. Malahan ada yang cuma berisi satu paragraph tapi T.O.P.

Memang gak mungkin kita membaca semua fic di FBI bahkan sampai tuntas. Itu manusiawi. Saya juga bisa keblenger. Kedua apa alasan yang membuat sesepuh membaca atau mengklik title-nya? Versi saya :

1. udah kenal sama si authornya

2. suka sama pairnya

3. karena genre yang disajikan

4. summarynya bagus dan bikin penasaran

5. fic lanjutan yang diikutin dari pertama

Nah, berarti ada tiga pertanyaan. Sebernya saya masih mau nanya lagi. Tapi udahlah, saya bisa dikutuk nanti. Gak dijawab juga ndak opo-opo. Palingan saya cuma mewek.

Sesuai dugaan, author notenya jadi panjang. Kalau saya taro di profile takut gak ada yang dibaca. Kalau nanya via PM bisa aja sih, tapi kalau di sini kan bisa dapet secara global dari author maupun dari readers not login. Sekali lagi maafkan atas kekurangajaran saya. (readers : kebanyakan minta maap loe)

'Readers yang baik ialah readers yang meninggalkan sesuatu untuk authornya... misalnya **Review**.' *copas dari forum tetangga* *dibantai readers*

Kritik? Saran? Flame? Roti? Untuk author? Boleh...


End file.
